


I Want Candy

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Mention of dead parents, Physics, References to songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Grad student Ben Solo is stuck in his quiet life and doesn't really care about having fun, just his job.  He also makes pie. Student Rey just wants to find pie on Pi Day and have fun.  Immovable object, meet unstoppable force.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Reylo Moodboard Inspiration





	I Want Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceWaffleHouseTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/gifts).



> This is for the Writing Den's Moodboard Exchange Event! Thanks to the Den for putting this on! This fic is inspired by a moodboard from Waffles.

"What happens when an immovable object meets an unstoppable force?"

"Poe, shut up. That's not even realistic," said Ben, picking up the last crumbs of graham cracker crust from his plate. 

"We don't know that for sure! It could still exist out there somewhere," said Poe with a shrug. "Next year, make sure you make two of those pumpkin pies."

"We'll see."

"You should! Do that and try having a social life. Live a little, Ben! It's Saturday. What are you doing?"

Ben shrugged nonchalantly. "Going home and doing some light reading."

"What this time? Geological formations? How about taking all that pressure off the metamorphic rocks you were reading about and yourself and having some fun?"

Ben was a little impressed Poe remembered their conversation from a week ago. "Fun isn't...something I do," said Ben. "Not by choice. You know I don’t go out much, and with good reason."

With the hardworking family he had growing up, there were many expectations put on him. He thought leaving them for the business world and Snoke was a good idea, until he realized that business wasn't his calling, nor was engineering. 

Physics was, along with teaching. It just took losing his parents to old age to do it.

"Yeah, I do, but it’s been a few years. They wouldn’t want you to remain grieving and unhappy.”

“I _am_ happy,” grumbled Ben, staring at his lesson plans. “I figured out what I wanted to do with my life.”

“But that’s not all there is to life! You need something new to shake you up and enjoy life. I just don't know what," mused Poe, thinking deeply. 

The front door to the physics tutoring room burst open, and in stepped a vision unlike any graduate student Ben Solo had ever seen. 

Cuddled in a rainbow sweater with her hair in a high bun, she automatically looked cute. However, it was the bright lipstick she wore that made it seem like she had sprinkles on her lips. 

"Mm, I want candy," said Poe, yelping when Ben elbowed him. 

" _Shut up_ , Poe. Your flirting doesn't work on all women. She may actually need help."

Ben hoped the perky visitor hadn't heard either of those comments. Apparently not, as she smiled wider and placed her hands at the end of the long table where they were seated, waiting for open office hours to end.

Ben wiped his glasses with his gray sweater vest as the young woman got close to get a better look at her. When his eyes met her hazel ones, she smiled, making him blush. Then, he realized that she did, in fact, have candy sprinkles on her lips. 

"Hi, guys. I saw a couple signs out there saying that you had free pie for Pi Day. Got any left?"

Ben's face fell as Poe stood up. Ben now wanted to know how someone so young knew where the tutoring room was hidden away on the third floor just to ask for free food. He shook his head at the priorities of college students. 

"Sorry, all out of pie, sweet thing. You're so sweet; you're giving me cavities. How can I help you with your physics?"

Poe winked at the girl, and she cringed, making Ben stand up and chuckle triumphantly. 

"No, thanks. I don't need your help. I'm pretty good there. You're very kind, but I should go-"

"Wait!" called Poe, holding up a hand and trying again. "How can I know hundreds of pi digits but not the eleven digits of your phone number?"

Ben was pleasantly surprised when she didn't need help with physics, so it either meant she was really good at it or didn't need it at all for her major. Given the fact that he had never seen her before and her showing up on a Saturday when the place was deserted, she wasn't new to this place. 

"Clever, but I'm not interested. I hear better ones from my classmates. Sorry," she said, smiling weakly and heading for the door. “I need to find my pie.”

Poe shrugged and gave up after giving it the old college try. "She was tough on me but sweet.”

“It’s a good quality in a woman, her honesty and ability to give tough love,” said Ben, putting away his papers, unable to stop thinking of her.

Poe shook his head. “Now _she_ is an unstoppable force. She's probably studying something in the liberal arts."

It made Ben stop to think. "I'm betting not."

Ben was intrigued and needed his curiosity satisfied. She was already out the door, so he swung his messenger bag over his shoulder before running to catch up to her.

"Hey, wait!"

She actually stopped, which helped. She smiled at him when she saw it wasn't Poe. 

"What's up? Do you actually have pie hidden away from that guy with the cheesy, awful pick-up lines?" she asked hopefully. 

When he got close, she smelled like sugar and sunshine, and his stomach clenched, his interest in her growing. "Sorry, no. It wouldn’t fit up my sleeve,” he said with a straight face, making her smile.

“But you could hide a slice down your pants, or you’re just happy to see me,” she said, looking down.

Glancing down, he blushed at the poorly-timer boner. 

“Sorry,” he said, moving his bag in front of him. “It seems you _do_ like puns.”

“Of course I do. Just not terrible pick-up lines,” she said, as though it were obvious.

“Do they count as bad if I pick you up in the process?” he asked, cringing at how he sounded. “The force is strong with me being bigger than you and all.”

She giggled at that. “It depends. So, got more pie?”

“I only made one pie," he said with regret. "Had I known you were coming, I wouldn't have eaten the last slice."

She waved her hand, unconcerned. "It's cool. I just haven't gotten my pie fix for Pi Day yet, and I still have time."

"But you got your sprinkles fix," he observed, pointing toward her lips. 

The problem was that she leaned in at the same time his fingers moved, resulting in his forefinger scraping a few sprinkles off her lips, showing Rey the veritable rainbow she had. 

"Oh. Right. Probably should've wiped those off after having the cupcake and cake," she said, grinning. "Thanks for pointing that out. So, why did you follow me?"

"I, uh-"

His reason felt very flimsy at that moment. He wanted to talk to any girl that could resist Poe's awful pick-up lines, and she was cute. He rubbed the back of his neck and hoped for the best. 

"What major are you? You're not in physics, or I would've seen you in classes," he observed. "Engineering?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah, how'd you guess?" 

"No one just knows where our office is," he said. "Most of the engineers come here until they find out the college of engineering has their own tutors."

She chuckled. "Yes. Though even they still don't think I'm a mechanical engineer half the time, about to graduate. I can't wait to leave this place and actually work," she confided, stepping closer to him.

He put out his hand. "I'm Ben, by the way."

"Rey. It's nice to meet you, Ben," she said, her smile brighter than the sun as they shook hands.

"So I'd...actually like to hear more about you and what you want to do, if you have time now," he said, using his middle finger to push up his glasses. "That is, if you'd like. There's a cafe that sells pie next door-"

"I'd love to," she said, pushing the elevator button. Once they were inside, she noted, "It's nice to find a respectful guy."

"My mother would turn over in her grave if I didn't treat you well," he said, cringing at mentioning death. 

Way to kill the moment. Not smooth, Solo. 

Her face fell. "Sorry to hear that. I never knew my parents. It's hard not having them around."

"It is," he agreed as the doors opened. "Sorry."

"It's all good. I have friends; they're my new found family. How about you?" she asked brightly.

"Let me get another piece of pie in me, and then maybe I'll admit the sad truth about me," he said, hoping she forgot. 

She elbowed him playfully. "You're on."

By some miracle, the sun was shining brightly, and Rey fit in perfectly with her smile, and her outfit with decor of the cafe. The cafe had gone all out for Pi Day with flowers and multi-colored streamers at every table, as though expecting couples. Ben wasn't mad in the slightest. 

He treated her to chocolate silk pie, piled high with vanilla ice cream and fudge, and he didn't know how she put it all away and made it disappear within minutes. He slowly enjoyed his slice while she told him how she chose her degree and about the engineering firm she was joining post-graduation. 

"Now that I have a job lined up and am finally past twenty-one, I'm looking forward to making the most of my weekends until senior design consumes my life," she said. "I'm going to a club later tonight, the new place that just opened up."

"Ashfall?" he asked, remembering how Poe wished he could get in. 

"Yeah! You ever go there before?" she asked.

"No. I avoid all bars and clubs as a general rule," he said, putting down his fork as he finished eating. 

"Wanna go tonight? It'll be hopping, and I hear they're having drink specials for Pi Day. It'll be fun!" she said. "It can be just the two of us if that would help, or you could invite your found family."

He cursed inwardly, realizing she still remembered. He felt like that immovable object, stuck in his ways. Rey was definitely the unstoppable force, gunning for him based on the shrewd look in her eyes. 

"Speaking of, is that guy in the tutor room your friend?" she asked. "The one with the awful lines?"

"Yes. Him and Hux are my only friends. I don't like people, and I'm allergic to fun," he said, revealing how much of a boring nerd he was. "I like to read."

"Reading is fun, but you should live a little! Didn't you say you were in your last year of your PhD? You're almost there! You deserve a break."

He wanted to be swallowed by the floor. "I'm not sure I'm the one you want at a fancy club-"

"Sure, I do! I like your sense of humor, and I want to see what you think of it. I'm betting you'll feel similarly to me," she said, a twinkle in her eyes. "It's loud, fun, and a little nerdy."

The thought of going out with a beautiful girl, especially Rey, was tempting. The huge possibility of screwing up was much larger, though, making him pause. If he went there before Mr. Popular Poe did, that would make Poe stop teasing him for a while.

That ended up making his decision really easy. 

"Sure. What could one time hurt?"

Her smile could set the summer sun on fire with how bright it was. 

"Awesome! I need to go home and change, but I'll meet you out front at seven, alright? Make sure you eat beforehand, unless you want me to drag you back to my tiny, dirty apartment nearby to sleep off the alcohol," she said, grinning when he cringed at the description of her home. 

"I will. I can't remember the last time I drank," he said, thinking back.

"A few months?" she asked curiously. 

"More like years, but who's counting?"

She laughed and got up, hugging him before she slipped a napkin with her phone number in his jacket's breast pocket. "I'll see you tonight, Ben!"

She breezed out of the cafe just as she had entered his life, suddenly and taking his heart prisoner. He felt as though all light had left his world, all sweetness gone with her. 

"Dramatic much?" he groaned, remembering what Poe liked to say to him. "Pull yourself together, Solo."

The problem was that she was so fine and out of his league. 

He needed to dress well and continue to impress her.

So he went home and changed out of his matching grey jacket and sweater vest, avoiding the academic look and trying for hot nerd. 

The problem was that he owned almost all sweater vests, jackets, and suits. There was only one way to fix this: call Poe.

"Poe, I need your help."

"Anything, buddy!"

"I'm going on a date to Ashfall. What do I wear to impress Rey?"

"I don’t know how you managed that, but I'm coming over right now. You better explain everything."

Two hours later, Ben was dressed in something that was Poe-approved. After a quick meal with lots of carbs, he arrived fifteen minutes early at the bottom of a skyscraper, surprised to see Rey there already, the sun already starting to go down. 

"Thanks for texting me so quickly," she said, running an appreciative hand up and down his bicep. "Most guys wait hours or until the next day. Less than an hour with you."

"What if you changed your mind or something came up?" he asked seriously, making her laugh. 

" _Nothing_ could stop me from coming out with you tonight. Let's head in."

Ben wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it was not this. Neon lights covered every surface, rainbows bursting from volcanoes and making waves across walls on the main floor, where techno music reigned. Each of the five levels focused on different colors, along with vastly differing music. All of them were loud, but after spending some time in the Disney level, surrounded by neon portraits of Minnie, Mickey, Goofy, and others while dancing to remixes of Disney classics, Ben was excited to leave. He gulped down three of the club’s signature drinks - something sweet and bright red that had smoke coming out of it - while standing there looking awkward as Rey swayed to the music grinning at him. Rey was trying all five of the different pie martinis, and both were a little tipsy.

The nineties level was not much better, but he recognized more of that music. They took to asking one another why certain songs got popular and making fun of the other for their questionable music tastes. Why bop-its and Furbies were outlined in neon blue and green on the wall was beyond him, but it certainly added more to the music feel. Rey was about to lead him out when the song changed. 

“Oh, I love _My Heart Will Go On._ We have to dance to this, and then we can go, alright?”

“Fine, but I need to sing to this,” he said, the alcohol loosening his lips as the slow music began.

“I’ll join you,” she said, pulling him close. “Why this song?”

Well, he had managed to go this long without messing things up. There was the end of that. It was nice while it lasted. “My parents used to sing this to one another.”

Rey’s hands cupped his face, and she looked at his lips, waiting for him to stop her. When he leaned in further, she kissed him. Her lips were soft against his full ones, and it wasn’t long before she nipped at his lower lip until he parted his lips, letting her in and deepening the kiss. She tasted sweet, like candy and strawberries, and he was sure he tasted like grenadine.

He didn’t care. In that moment, everything made sense, felt right. He felt whole again, as though the pain and loss of his past were being healed by her. 

When they broke apart to breathe, neither could speak, too breathless to do so.

Her hands were warm as they continued to caress his face, her eyes locked on his. “That’s so sweet of you to do.”

“Not as sweet as you,” he insisted, touching his forehead to hers. After another pause, he pulled away and began singing.

They only got one verse in, however, before the music turned into a dance remix, and Rey was bopping to the music, pulling him with her. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he was drunk on alcohol and Rey’s touch and smiles. 

He couldn’t have been happier.

They lasted much longer in there, Rey easily convincing him to dance more, even if he knew he looked like a complete doofus doing so. In between songs, she peppered him with more questions about what he did, and he had never met someone so...invested in what he had to say or ready to grind into him, almost as if she cared about him.

When they left there, they entered the I Love the Eighties level at the top. All along the walls, busts of various people famous from that time period were lit up, and in the far corner, the bar had four levels of glasses lit up under the neon lighting. They danced for several songs before Rey led him toward the outside edge. 

“I know they look like walls, but they’re actually glass. There’s a secret door here, and you can stand outside and enjoy the outdoors a little. Want to get out of here a second?” she asked.

He grabbed her hand. “Show me the way.”

She grinned and pulled him outside. “I thought you might want a break from all the noise.”

“I can hear myself think again,” he said, shaking his head. “Why do you come here?”

She shrugged and leaned against the ledge, looking out upon the bustling city. “Sometimes I need a break from the ordinary, a chance to get out of myself. I come from nothing, and I never experienced so many things until college. I’ve been enjoying life ever since.”

“I wish I had your attitude. I need to get out of myself and experience life,” he said sullenly, looking down.

Her hand found his, squeezing it reassuringly. “It isn’t too late for you, Ben. You made a good start tonight. If you agree to hang out with me again, I promise we’ll go somewhere quieter but just as fun.”

“You want to hang out with me again? Even if I just want to stay home and watch movies with you?”

“You’ll probably hate all of my choices, but yes,” she said, leaning in. “They’re all fluffy romcoms.”

“So they’re sweet like you. I’ll give you crap for them, but I’ll watch them,” he said honestly.

“Good. I like hanging out with you,” she said. 

“Me too. I felt alive for the first time in...I don’t know how long,” he said. “Thank you. For convincing me and dragging me around.”

“We should do it again. I could use a partner in crime at other events. I hear there are poetry slams that could use some good, old-fashioned slamming at them. You look capable of doing that to a few tables or chairs,” she said, looking him up and down.

“That sounds...nice,” he said, his free hand grazing her cheek. “Just like you.”

Her nose crinkled in disgust. “I’m nice?”

“You are!” he insisted, realizing belatedly that that was the wrong thing to say. “Nice, sweet, funny, hot-”

“Am I?” she asked playfully, her lips mere inches from his.

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Good. I could be convinced to go to a boring place if you buy me dinner,” she said suggestively as the song inside changed.

His fingers pulled her chin closer, his desire to spend more time with her spurring him on. “Done. Say when.”

She opened her mouth to speak, and he kissed her, eager to taste her again. Rey quickly deepened the kiss, angling her mouth against his, and they were reduced to a tangle of mouths, noses, and hands, all wanting to know more. To feel more.

To know that they weren’t alone.

And now they knew: they wouldn’t be anymore.

“Is it weird that I think you taste like Nerds candy?” she asked breathlessly when they pulled apart.

“Not at all,” he replied, cheeks flushed. “Every time I kiss you now, I’m going to think of this song, as sweet as you are.” Leaning into her ear, he sang, “I want candy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
